A True Family Moment
Ah, here we were again. The same place where we met for the first time years ago. I hadn´t been to this café in a long time, but thankfully things have changed. It´s under a new management and unlike Jerry Jumbeaux, the new owner isn´t prejudiced towards his customers. I wasn´t there to hustle or pretending to be a father looking for a jumbo pop either. I was a real father that day, with my wife and children. The café had the best blueberry sundaes in town, which were my absolute favorites. I was eating one right now there. My dear Judy sat there next to me in the table outdoors, looking lovely in her carrot farmer getup as always and enjoying ice cream with me and our kits. They were all there. Ginnifer, the eldest daughter who looked just like her. Jason, a strapping young fox lad. Byron and Rich, two nice little rabbit twins. Josie, our sweet little baby vixen. And our newest one, Laverne. While our other children were adopted, Laverne was our first biological child. An adorable little rabbit who shared most of Judy´s features, but had my green eyes, vulpine paws and tail. It was a surprise to the both of us that we could procreate like that. It was very rare for foxes and rabbits to get offspring together, which were often referred as “boxes and funnies”. Doesn´t matter what they are called, Laverne is just as precious to us as our other children. She slept in a stroller Judy had with her in a purple onesie. Judy was still pregnant though, and a seventh child was coming soon. Couldn´t wait for him or her to join our family. Blinking her eyes and yawning, little Laverne woke up. My wife smiled gently at her, knowing what to do. She put her ice cream aside for a moment so she could nurse her. It´s just heartwarming to see how great of a mother Judy is. As fun as policework was, I don´t miss it as much as one would expect. Being a family man with my dear rabbit wife by my side is all I need for my future years. Besides, this fox deep down always wanted to become a father himself too. Our children were growing up so fast, but I could already see lots of our traits in all of them. Definitely the kind of kits we could be proud of. We both loved all of our children greatly and were looking forward to giving them a happy and safe future in our little home at Bunnyburrow. We still visited Zootopia every once in a while, especially our friends there. After Judy had done nursing Laverne, I moved closer to my wife on the table. The way she looked at me told how she remembered our first meeting here too. Funny how a simple little hustle brought two natural enemies together and eventually made them a couple. But that is how life can work sometimes. So much had happened between the two of us. All the adventure and romance we experienced, they were definitely worth going through. We learned more about each other during those times, and our bond grew stronger. Great times indeed. We still remembered them fondly very often, even without talking about them. I smiled contently at her, remembering it too. She gave me a coy look and gave her husband a tender peck on the cheek. My sweet Judy, always the same wonderful rabbit by heart. I pointed at Finnick, who was there on a nearby table with a camera. He still often hanged out with us, and was very good with kids too. Very surprising for a tough guy like him, but still. He put his camera on, ready to take a family photo. My old hustling buddy was great at taking photos of me and Judy together. “Say cheese!” he said. In a flash, the photo was taken. Our first big family photo, which would soon join our wedding photo and graduation photo on our mantelpiece. It would be only the first of many wonderful moments together with the family of Nick Hopps and Judy Hopps. Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick Hopps continuity